Walk The Runway
by sunflowerstar481
Summary: Cassidy has an opportunity go to the Olympics and play on the Women's Hockey Team! But she needs a heck of a lot of money. How In the world will she save up for it? Cassidy has to step out of her comfort zone to make things work, plus dealing with 2 new queen bees! -HEATHER VOGEL OWNS EVERYTHING EXCEPT WHATS MINE- XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey lovelies! I am _so_ excited for this! I got the idea when I was reading 'Much Ado about Anne!' the idea just hit me out of now where, and I need to do this before I forget! **Just FYI, this Story takes place during the summer after senior year!**  
><strong>

**Cassidy's POV.**

"Watch Out!" Calls someone calls.

I turn around and to see a Frisbee coming my way. I catch it neatly, and throw it back to some guys in basketball shorts.

"Wow! Nice Catch!" The 3 guys say admiringly. I grin at them. "Thanks."

"Well, Have a nice day!" They say waving 'goodbye'. I smile at them.

It's a mid-afternoon Summer day, and I'm walking around Central Park. My mom had a meeting with Food network and she asked if I wanted to go. I couldn't Pass up an opportunity to have a meal at food network, so I decided to come.

Stanley and Chloe are at home.

I jog around the park listening to my I-pod. Then I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. Looks like Stanley's calling.

I pick it up. "Hello?"

Silence.

"Hello?" I say again.

"HI!" someone screeches into my ear.

"Chloe?" I ask curiously.

"HI!" she screeches in my ear again.

"Hi Chloe! What's up?"

"NOTHING!" She answers...loudly.

There's commotion in the other end.

"Hi Cassidy, Chloe was messing with my phone and speed dialed you."

I laugh. At 5 years old Chloe is a bit of a trouble maker. "It's all right."

"How's mom?" he asks. "Fine she's at a meeting, with _no_ food...so I decided to take a jog."

"Oh, Cassidy your always eating. I think Chloe might be following in your steps, I feel as if I've been in the kitchen making her something to eat since you two have been gone! She doesn't stop eating!"

Now it's my turn to laugh. "Good, no my next move is to make her into a full time jock."

"Well, I don't know if you'll believe me, but I've been watching lots of football, when I'm not in the kitchen that is. And she's been running around with a football under her chubby little arms, and yelling 'HUT!' and yelling out random numbers."

I laugh, "Good, your making my job much easier, why don't you watch some baseball re-runs while your at it?"

He laughs, "OK Cassidy, we'll see. Say hi to mom for me."

"OK I will."

"Bye Cass."

"Bye."

I hang up the phone.

I slow down and stroll around the sun kissed park.

Lots of people had the same idea, to come enjoy some fun in the sun.

I see lots of couples holding hands, kids riding bikes, teenagers skateboarding looking like they don't have a particular thought in their head, family's having picknicks, and Elderly couples laughing and strolling.

I slow down to a stroll, and take in a deep breath of air. The day is _so _pretty, and I'm just really happy to be _here_.

Walking down the streets of new york has gotten me thinking of the time The book club came down to New York in 6th grade. Of course I've been to New York since then, but that was the best trip to New York.

I remember my mom stopping every once in a while because someone asked her for her autograph. Heck, people _still _ask her for her autograph. She used to be a model. A really Famous one. She was really pretty when she was a model, actually she still is.

She's just as tall as ever, with her sapphire blue eyes, long golden mane of hair, and clear completion skin.

She's still tries to get me to wear nice things, but I will _never_ relent.

Not even if you paid me.

But my posture is better for sure. So when I used to slouch, I was about 6 foot 2" inches, but when I stand up straight, it increases my height just a bit. So I'm pretty tall for a girl.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

My phone is ringing in my pocket. I pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hi Cassidy. What are you up to?" says my mom.

"Oh hi mom, I was just taking a jog around the park."

"Well, I need you to come to the hotel lobby, there's someone very special I want you to meet."

"OK, I'll be there in about 20 minutes."

"OK sweetheart, try and hurry."

I wonder who she wants me to meet?

Maybe one of her Old friends?

All thoughts of the mysterious visitor fly out of my head when "_Funky Town" _Starts booming in my ear buds. I resit the urge to start doing the 'running man' down the streets of New York.

Walking down the street with my Headphones in place always makes feel like I'm in a music video.

I close my eyes for just a moment to let the music carry me away...But that's not such a good decision considering I'm walking in crowded Central Park.

About 3 seconds later, I run into someone. Literally.

My headphones fly off my head, and I fall on my butt. The lady I knocked down, seems to be in her late 30's and everything she was carrying is scattered all over the sidewalk.

"I'm so sorry!" I say scrambling up to my feet to help the lady up. I offer her my hand, she takes it and I pull her up. "No worries dear. It happens." she says in a thick, friendly Australian accent.

She gathers her things from the ground and looks me up and down as if inspecting me.

_"Nice hair, beautiful eyes, adorable freckles, nice posture, good figure...hmm" _She murmurs to herself. I don't think she met for me to hear her, so I don't say anything.

"Have you ever thought about being a model?" She asks suddenly.

My heart clenches. _Me? _A_ model?_ That's the _complete _opposite of what I want to be. "No-Uh, no I haven't."

"Interesting Field," she says briskly. "You should Look into it." My cheeks turn pink. "Uhm, actually I want to play Pro Hockey." I murmur.

Her eyes widen, "You should _Definitely _look into modeling, Just imagine the headline!" she looks off into the distance with a sparkle in her eyes. "World famous super model! Plays Pro Hockey like it's _nobody's _business!" She looks at me excitedly. "How about it?"

I shake my head, "No, I'm sorry."

She thinks for a moment, then puts her hand out. "Ava Saint. Claire, Editor in chief of _Teen Vogue_ Magazine" I smile politely at her. "Cassidy Sloane." I've never actually read her magazine, but I saw it at Megan's house once.

"I'm always looking young, hip, potential model's. You seem like a perfect choice. But I understand if you don't want to."

"Well, I've never been the fashion type, and I'm planning on trying out for the Olympic team next year and..." my voice trails off.

"Here's my business card, if you change your mind. You know, If you come work with us, We pay well, and we can also give provide scholarships for select colleges through out the world and we could give good publicity and modeling can take you through out the world!"

"That's nice, I think I'll pass though." I put the business card in my pocket.

"Alright then, suit yourself." She says shrugging. "Thanks for the offer. There might be a girl who might be interested, I'll give her your card if you don't mind." I say thinking of Becca.

Ava shakes her Head. "I don't mind at all."

We say our 'goodbye's.' "Think about it!" She calls over her shoulder.

I walk slowly back to the hotel.

_Me?_ A model? I laugh out loud. That's the _last _thing in the world I'd ever be. Why would someone look at me and think _'yep, she's the model type.' _

NO! That's _not _who I want to be. I'm the girl who's known as the 'Jock', or the 'sports nut' Not the 'Supermodel!'

At least she didn't force me.

I said no, so that's that. It's over.

But I just _can't_ get over the fact that someone thought _I _Cassidy Sloane would be a _supermodel?_

I just shove the thought away.

Instead, I focus on the terrible feeling of a bead of sweat going down my neck. It's not _that _hot, but after having a good run on a warm spring day, I'm pretty ripe.

I wait to cross the street to the hotel mom and I are staying at, I practically run to the lobby, first of all, because I'm bubbling over wondering _who _mom wants me to meet. And second of all, _air conditioning_.

When I get into the lobby, I feel a rush of cold air, which feels _so _good.

I see my mom talking with a lady on a nearby couch.

The lady she's talking with has a faded brown hair color, which is tied up into a frizzy bun, she has on jeans, a navy blue wind breaker, and plain white sneakers.

My mom on the other hand, Is dressed casually, but she added her own fancy twist of course. She's Wearing light blue Capri's, a sheer white blouse with elbow length sleeves, white ballet flats, lots of gold bangle bracelets, and her hair is tied into a long thick fish tail braid.

"Hey mom." I say with a smile towards the lady. My mom looks up at me. "Hi honey. How was your jog?"

"Fine." I reply. "That's nice. Well, honey, This is Ellie Viewlight, she's the coach for the Women's Olympic Hockey team."

My mouth drops open.

"Nice to meet you" Says Ellie with a smile. After recovering from my shock, the first thing I do is close my mouth, so I don't look like a total Dork. I manage to squeak out a, 'Nice to meet you too'

"My name is Cassidy."

"Hello Cassidy. I'm going to get right down to business. I need someone on my team who has good drive, who has spirit and heart for the game, someone who will eat, sleep, and _think,_ hockey, I need someone who will work through the night practicing drills over and over again, and if you ever loose, you will just work _harder!_"

I nod slowly.

"That's Cassidy alright." says my mom. "Good. That's _exactly _what I'm looking for." Ellie Viewlight nods in approval.

I still haven't sad anything as far as my name.

"_But!_ There are a few things you need to do before you can join _my _Team."

"What are they?" I squeak.

"First, You need to get a good education at a good college and join the ice hockey team. Because lots of scouts will be their, watching how you play, some of the scouts are good friends, and if you get on _their _good side, then you will surely be on my team, because they have to have a say on who's playing on my team. Second, you must have a good amount of money so you can travel to wherever the next Olympic game is at, because trust me, it will cost a bundle. And lastly, You must have you head in the game and have _fun_! Trust me the scouts will notice. They want someone with heart and soul for the game! So take my advice and you will have a _very _good chance of being on my team."

I still haven't said anything. I mean, how can I? I walk in here, someone tells me I have the potential of being on an_ Olympic_ hockey team, and they practically _give _me the answer on how to get a sure fire spot on the team!

"How much money will she need?" asks my mom.

That's a good question actually. Just how much money will I need? "about $10,000" Coach Ellie simply says.

_Oh. my. gosh._ That's not including my money for a plane ticket, college fines, apartment or dorm costs, or Food costs!

This.

This is going to take _A lot _of money.

Where on earth will I get it from? "How much?" My mother asks sounding incredulous.

"You heard right." Says Coach Ellie.

"We will certainly talk about this." says my mom. "Thank you so much for all the information and we keep in touch."

Coach Ellie gives us a nod, and leaves.

I'm still to stunned to say anything at all. "What do you think about this Cassidy?" Asks my mom.

"I have no idea what to think. I mean, it's a lot to take in." I say breathlessly.

She nods. "We'll definitely talk about this with Stanley for sure, but you know what I'm most worried about?"

"What?" I ask. "The amount of money you'll need!" I let out a low whistle, "Heck ya, I need to start like 4 jobs ASAP" I say as we walk to the elevator.

"How on earth are you going to juggle for jobs _and _college!?"

I shake my head, "I have No idea."

"And then you need money for college expenses!" she shakes her head in disbelief. "Cassidy, this is going to be tough."

"I know mom, I know." I tell her quietly.

We walk all the way to our room in silence.

"Do you have the pass key?" I ask. She nods and swipes the card, and opens the door.

I walk into the room to find a tall girl with long golden hair and eyes exactly like my mom's.

"_Courtney?" _I ask incredulously. She gives me a warm smile. "What are you doing here!?"

"Well, It's nice to see you too!" She teases as she scoops me up into a big hug.

I haven't seen Courtney since my graduation! "I've missed you!" She squeals.

Even thought she's 21 she still squeals like 14 year old.

"I've missed you too" I tell her.

_Ring! Ring! _my mom's phone rings, and she excuses herself and leaves the room.

Courtney holds me at arms length, "Get out of those stinky clothes! Go shower and change an we can catch up on everything!"

I do as I'm told. I hand her my hoodie and head off to the shower.

I kick off my sneakers, and let my hair loose from it's ponytail. I'm in and out of the shower in 15 minutes or so.

I put on my yoga pants, my biggest comfiest T-shirt and I start to de-tangle my red fiery mess of hair.

"Cassidy?" I turn around to see Courtney holding something small in one hand, and my hoodie in the other.

"Ya?"

"What's this?" She shows me a business card.

The modeling business card.

"Oh, uh..."

"DO YOU KNOW AVA Saint. CLAIRE?!" Courtney asks.

Loudly I might add.

"Know her? No. Met her? Ya, I guess..." I mumble.

"Do you even know WHO she is?"

I nod. "Kinda, Editor in _chef_ of teen '_Vogue-y_'?"

Courtney shakes her head like she can't believe who stupid I am. "Editor in Chief of Teen _Vogue_, magazine!"

"So?"

"So!? SO!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SO!?"

My mom walks into the room with all the commotion going on she must have hung up from her phone call.

I rub my ears, "Geez Courtney, Calm down. Can you explain why she's such a big deal?" She opens her mouth to speak. "Quietly?" I add. She closes her mouth. Then Opens it again.

"Ava St. Claire was my idol growing up! She inspires teens everywhere, to become Fashionista's and she herself was a model when she was just 15!"

I wrinkle my nose. "In that case I like her even less. I try and inspire people everywhere to become Jocks not walking Barbies. And how hard can modeling be? You just need to wiggle down the runway. I did it in 7th grade and once was enough. It was so boring!"

Courtney Just stares at me not saying anything. Finally she says, "So how did you meet her and what did she want?"

"I bumped into her at the park. Literally, I knocked her over. I helped her up and she just started analyzing me. It was a bit weird really. But anyway, she straight out asked me if I wanted to be a model. I was so shocked I didn't say anything. So, I told her I wanted to play Pro Hockey. And-"

"Oh Cassidy! Did you really tell Ava St. Claire you wanted to p lay Pro Hockey!?" Asks my mom.

I nod.

"And how did she react to that?"

"Well for some reason she went nuts for the idea of a pro hockey player who also models. So she offered me to Model for her at _Teen Vogue, _and I told her 'No sorry' So she just gave me her card and left."

My mom and Courtney just stare at me wide eyed. "Do you know how many girls would have pounced on the opportunity to model at TEEN VOGUE MAGAZINE!?"

"Courtney! Stop being so loud!"

She gives me a sheepish look. "Sorry."

"Ya, I know how many. I saved the card because I thought of Becca. She might want to. She's not nearly as tall as me but I know she likes that kind of thing."

My mom nods thoughtfully, "She might not want to, remember she's going to the 'U' in Minnesota to study architecture?"

"I bet it would be kind of fun to be a model, you would have loads of extra money, you would travel to lots of far off places, and you get to wear all those designer clothes... " says Courtney wistfully.

I scrunch up my nose "Ya, for you maybe. She did say her company pays well, and her company gives scholarships to select colleges around the world."

We're silent for a moment, just Lost in our thoughts.

"Oh, Cassidy, that was Stanley calling just now. I told him about well...everything and he said that er, that uh... there is no possible way we can get that much money."

I large lump forms in my throat and just as I'm about to protest my mom keeps talking.

"But, he said we could contribute about $6,000 so you can use for college necessities, BUT you have to earn the money for the Olympics all on your own."

How in the world am I supposed to earn $10,000 plus whatever I need for traveling to the Olympics!?

We're all quiet for a while.

"Cassidy?" Says Courtney In a small voice.

"Ya?"

"How much do you love to play hockey?"

I look at her for a moment, curious where this conversation is going. "I love to play it. Hockey is my life you know that."

"And you would do anything to be able to play it. Right?"

I lift my eyebrow "Of course."

She gives my mom a quick glance before looking at me in my eyes. "Maybe you can model to get enough money and maybe a scholarship too."

**Kay guys! That was chapter 1! Please review and let me know what you think! I had sooooo much fun writing this up and I hope you have fun reading it to!**

**Stay Sweet!**

**-Daisy Star**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAI EVERYONE! THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS! THEY MAKE ME WANT TO UPDATE SO MUCH MORE OFTEN! I'M SO HAPPY YOU GUYS LIKED THE IDEA OF THIS FANFIC! OMG YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE HOW HAPPY I AM! *FANGIRL SCREAM* OK, I NEED TO CALM DOWN NOW...*Deep breaths in* *Deep breaths out* Ok, I'm OK thanks for asking...Now I can talk in regular sized letters like a sane person. ;) Have you guys seen the new covers for this story and the 'Dess love story?' Let me know what you think of them! Anyway, On to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cassidy's P.O.V<strong>

I stare at Courtney Blankly. "_Me? _A _model?_" Courtney nods. "Yes you a model." My mom gives Courtney a _'Are you crazy?' _Look. "Cassidy? A model?" Courtney sighs. "Is there an echo in here? _Yes! _Cassidy a model!"

We both stare at her like she's crazy. "I mean think about it! Cassidy _is _actually _really _pretty!" I scrunch up my nose "Gee thanks" She swats my shoulder. "You know what I mean! You're really tall and I don't know if you noticed, but you have a good walk."

"A good _walk?_"

Courtney nods. "Yes a good walk! You walk with one foot in front of the other, you have long strides, And you walk with attitude! And with a couple of classes, you could learn to glide across the runway!"

I'm kind of at a loss for words.

Me?

A model?

I just don't know what to say.

"Cassidy, I think Courtney's right. That seems like the best choice. I mean, it's a terrific opportunity, PLUS you can make it through college this way. How many girls get this opportunity!? You should get a hold of Ava, and tell her you'll take the job!"

"MOM! You don't even know If I want to do it!" I yell completely caught off guard by the whole idea. "But honey! This is the way to get everything you want!"

I think about this for a minute. "How about...NO! MOM! I AM NOT GOING TO BE A MODEL! NO WAY NO HOW!"

She looks at me with a curious look in her eyes. "But I thought you would do anything to play hockey, and plus it's not like it's going to be a life career, just something to earn money."

I take a deep breath to stop my racing pulse, and more calmly say, "Mom, I don't want to be a model. It's not my thing. End of story."

She quiet.

"Cassidy, I know it wouldn't be your number one choice, but think about it! You could have enough so you can have fun while your in college, still have enough for rent and food money, and you can earn your money for the Olympics a lot faster than if you did a million and one jobs!"

I plunk down in an arm chair.

As always. She's right of course.

I'd do anything for hockey. But would I really stoop down to be a air headed model?

Maybe.

"Maybe. I'll have to think about it."

My mom shakes her head "No, you have to make a choice now. The faster you start saving up the better."

I can't believe this.

How in the world am I going to be this type of girl?

The type who doesn't care about anything except hair and clothes.

Am I really that type of person?

Ugh.

Oh my god.

Why? Why me? Why do I have this as my only choice?

"Fine" I mumble through clenched teeth.

Courtney squeals. "OMG Cassidy you are going to have so much fun! Trust me!"

I shoot her a glare. Doesn't she know me better? Of course this isn't going to be fun! But this is the only way to get my hockey dream!

"I'll call Ava for you! Excuse me!"

She scurries off to the hall way. And I slump down in m chair. This just isn't my day.

I mean, I AM excited to play on the Olympic Women's Ice Hockey Team, but I have to model for who knows how long!

"What are you thinking about?" Asks Courtney.

"What do you think I'm thinking about?! I'm thinking about my stupid modeling gig!" I snap.

She doesn't shoot something back at me, probably because she's learned how to handle my temper.

"I'll be back in a bit."

"Where you going Cass?"

"The park."

I walk briskly down the hallway.

Ugh, even walking is annoying me now, considering I'm going to be doing it for money from now on.

I feel my back pocket vibrate. I take out my phone and look at the screen.

It's Tristan.

I answer the phone and keep walking. "Hello?"

"Hey luv."

I smile. I love it that he calls me 'luv'.

Though, I'd never admit it...Not out loud anyway.

"Hey Tristan. What's up?"

"Nothing, much. I just wanted to tell you that I got some really good news Today." he has a really excited tone in his voice.

That makes 1 of us.

"What is it!?" Trying to keep an excited tone, I may be having a bad day, but that doesn't mean I should but a damper on his.

"Some Ice dancing coach was at my last competition, and they asked me to play on their team in the next Olympic games!"

My breath catches in my breath. "Do- Does that mean I'm going to see you again?"

He's quite for a moment. "Wait, Your going to the Olympics too!?"

Oh, forgot to fill him in...

"Listen Tristan..." I fill him in on the whole situation. And when I'm done he doesn't say anything for a moment.

"I think you'll make a fabulous model."

I'm glad he's not here to see my flaming face. "*Ahem* Uh, ya..." I don't know what to say so I just ramble random things.

He laughs. "So, yes. We are going to see each other again."

"Are you coming early to train?" I ask hoping he'll say yes.

"Well, Yes but I don't know where the Next Olympic games are going to be held."

"Right."

We're both quite thinking this over.

"I miss you" He whispers.

"I miss you too." I Don't bother keep my voice down, There's no one around except a pigeon, on a near by bench.

"I'll talk to you later Cass, Keep me updated Okay?"

"Okay."

"Love you."

"Love you too. bye."

I hang up and I stare at the screen for a moment.

I miss him so much. I haven't seen him since Gigi's reception last year.

I wish he could be here, to hold, to give me his jacket when it's cold.

I just wish he was here, to grab my hand, pick me up pull me close and be my man...

Oh my god. I am sounding like a cliche sappy love song or something.

I shove my hands in my pocket and look up at the orange-pink sky.

It's getting late now, and I should probably be heading back. Not that I want to go back to the hotel room but I don't want to be on the New York Streets in the dark and at night.

I turn around and walk slowly back to the hotel room.

I wonder if my mom's called Ava yet.

I start to think about the job of a model and what one has to actually _do._

Duh, of course she has to walk, but she has to make faces at the camera when it's a photo shoot, or strike a obnoxious pose.

And...oh. my. gosh.

They're going to be slathering makeup all over me!

I just really really hope they don't make me model underwear and stuff. That would be beyond embarrassing.

Thinking of embarrassing makes me want to video chat with the book club tonight. Embarrassing because we have so many secrets of each other, some funny some embarrassing. I really miss them.

We've all been pretty busy, but we still meet for book club whenever we get a chance.

Life just got really busy all of a sudden.

The thought of talking with my friends lifts my spirits a little. So I'm not that grumpy when I knock on our hotel room.

Courtney's cheery round face greets me. "Hey Cass. Glad your back."

I don't want to be grumpy, so I muster up as much cheeriness as I can, and give her a smile.

"What's for dinner? I'm starved!"

"Mexican. My treat."

This lifts my spirits a little.

"Cool. Let's go."

"Hey hey hey! No way! Mom and I have to get ready! We'll be ready in 5 minutes I promise!" she walks off to the bathroom to mess with all that hair product and makeup and stuff.

Ick.

And by 5 minutes she means probably 30 minutes to an hour.

I take this opportunity to skype call everyone.

It rings for a few seconds and a few moments later they're all clustered in Emma's pink kitchen.

"Hey Cass!" They all chorus

"I wave feebly back "Hey."

"What's wrong Cassidy?" Asks Emma.

I sigh.

"You guys won't believe what's happened today."

Becca raises her eyebrow. "Try us."

I explain my situation. "And worst of all!-I have to be a MODEL!" I finish miserably.

Becca and Megan have their mouths open hanging in shocked O's, Jess is thinking and has a faraway look on her face and Emma looks shocked but amused.

Becca is the first to speak. "Do you know how lucky you are to be a model for Teen Vogue!?"

I grunt in reply.

"You _have_ said you'd do anything for hockey." Says Jess a bit uncertainly.

"Ya I have! But _modeling_? That's just not my thing!"

"Why don't you just make the best of it? It will be a great experience and It _might_ be kind of fun" Emma tells me twirling one of her curls around her finger.

"You sound just like my mom." I say with a eye roll.

"Can I have the clothes you get to keep!?" Asks Megan suddenly.

I stare at her. And so does everyone else.

"What?" she asks a tad defensive.

"I'm over here having to deal with my problem and your thinking about _clothes?_"

She merely shrugs.

"You ready Cassidy?" Calls me mom.

"In a sec!"

"I've got to go guys. Thanks for listening. I'll see you guys in a few days."

"Bye Cassidy!" They all say waving madly.

The call ends and I get up and walk with my mom and Courtney.

I give myself a mental pep talk.

_'It's not all that bad Cassidy. Deal with it. You'll only be modeling for a few moths, not an entire lifetime. Who knows? Maybe you'll meet a nice girl there!'_

The thought of meeting someone there leaves a smile on my face.

And anyway, how in the world am I going to be upset when I'm going out for Mexican food?

I link arms with Courtney. "I'm starved." I tell her cheerfully as if nothing had happened today.

I'm just done with this emotional roller coaster, The modeling gig is what it is. I can't do anything about it.

"Your always starved" jokes my mom.

We laugh as we walk down to our car. And after a long day it'll be fun to just let go.

We pull into the parking lot a few minutes later and we walk into the Mexican restaurant and place our orders.

"I spoke with Ava, she said to meet her at _'Parsons new school for design' _at around noon, She wants to start right away, so you'll have your very first Photo shoot tomorrow."

I nearly choke on my coke. "_Tomorrow!?"_

My mom nods, "She says your absolutely perfect in every way shape and form, and that she's positive you'll do great."

I look down at my chips and salsa and keep quite. I don't want to have another mood swing. I'm to old for those.

So instead I just mentally punch a wall.

I look at my mom, after my mental tantrum, and give her a smile. "OK thanks for giving me a heads up."

I leave it at that and, reach for a chip and dip it. "Have you tried this salsa!? It's delicious!"

My mom and Courtney can tell I'm trying to change the subject so they drop it too.

After a big dinner, dessert, and a full night of laughing, I'm exhausted by the time my head hits the pillow.

My mom and Courtney are already gently snoring.

I flutter my eyes closed and fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Beep! Beep! Beep!<em>

I roll over in bed and groan.

"Come one honey! Rise and shine! You need to be meeting with Ava in an hour!"

I groan and get up groggily. I rub my eyes and drag my feet across the floor. Courtney and my mom don't even bother talking to me right now.

They know I'm not a morning person.

I drag my feet heavily to the bathroom and jump in the shower.

About 15 minutes later I step out of the shower, slightly more awake and dripping wet.

While I dry and dress I just like to think. Just think about my day mostly. And wonder if hockey will be on the agenda.

Not today that's for sure.

There's a knock on the bathroom door. "Ya!?" I call.

"I ordered room service, hurry up before it gets cold."

"Kay I'll just be a sec!"

I pull my Black T-shirt over my head, and put on my favorite pair of dark navy skinny jeans. I emerge from the bathroom with the towel still on my head.

My mom does a double take when she see's me.

"Oh honey! Aren't you going to wear something nicer?"

She should know by now that I'm not ever ever _ever _turning into a _'7 outfit a day princess'._

"No mom." I say lightly. I don't plan on picking a fight with anyone today. Otherwise it's going to be a long day.

She passes me a plate once I'm settled cross legged on the bed.

"Hurry Cassidy You don't want to be late."

I nod, and scarf down my sausage and eggs.

"OK bye!" I say after a gulp of orange juice. "No wait!"

I turn around. "What?"

"Aren't your forgetting something?"

I raise my eyebrow. Am I?

I lift my arm up and sniff my armpit. No. That's not it.

"No! Go brush your teeth and comb your hair!"

I then remember I have the towel still on my head.

I laugh. "Thanks mom."

Sometimes I'm really glad to have my mom to nag me.

After A couple minutes trying to de-tangle my mess of hair, I give up seeing its in no mood to cooperate today. Instead I pull it back into a messy ponytail. I give my teeth quick brush and head for the door.

"Bye mom!" I leave before she can give me the once over and decide to help me with my hair.

I jog down to the lobby and smile when I look out the window.

It's a nice sunny day. If I'm lucky I could maybe go shoot some hoops before it gets dark.

I jog down the sidewalk moving my arms to go faster.

I look down at the slip of paper my mom gave me that has the address I need to be at. '_66 5th ave.' _I look up at a big building with big black glass doors and windows, and a bronze statue of a person at a sewing machine.

I stand there for a moment and take a deep breath.

Here I go.

Going in as Cassidy Sloane the jock. Coming out as Cassidy Sloane the jock and _model._

I push the door open and walk slowly to the front desk.

I look around.

On the outside it looks big and professional and modern. But on the inside it's all glass and marble, with super high ceilings and it looks _ultra _modern.

I walk up to the front desk.

At first the secretary doesn't notice me but when I clear my throat, she looks up slightly startled.

She scrunches up her nose and looks at me as if she just found something on the bottom of her shoe. "And you are?" She asks with a dignified tone.

I grin. "Cassidy Sloane. I've got an appointment with Ava St. Claire."

She gives a sour laugh. "I don't think so. Ava St. Claire only meets with the most important people. She has a very very busy schedule and she can't be interrupted with frivolous fans."

I give her a sly grin. "Well it just so happens I am one of those important people she wants to meet with."

I don't know why I'm being rude but She just kind of annoyed me the second I saw her.

She has tall, but not as tall as me obviously, shoulder length white blond hair, and clear blue eyes. She seems to be in her early twenties, 20 or 21? 22 tops.

"Listen. Ava St. Claire is the most important women in the fashion business and she can't be disturbed. And she just so happens to be my boss I work as her intern."

I smirk.

When she finds out she's going to be my boss too she's going to hit the roof.

I laugh. "So your saying your her pet she sends to run errands?"

"Well I!-" She starts to fire something back when her phone beeps.

She picks it up. "Hello?" she says in a fake sugary cheerful voice that just makes me want to vomit.

"Yes miss Claire. Uh huh. Uh huh. right away." She hangs up and she glares at me. "Follow me. I'll show you to her office."

I guess that was Ava wondering were I am.

I follow her, up a few staircases down a hallway and she leads me into a really huge office.

Ava St. Claire whirls around in her big office chair. Like in one of those movies were the villain says _'I've been expecting you' _but luckily she doesn't say that.

Instead she says- "Ah!-Cassidy! So wonderful to see you dear!"

She gets up and gives me air kisses on both cheeks.

I smile politely at her "Hello Miss Claire."

Out of the corner of my eye I see The intern staring enviously at me. "Oh please darling call me Ava!"

I nod and smile. "OK Ava, what are we doing today first?" I make sure to stress the word 'we' so the intern can here.

"Already eager are we!?" She replies excitedly.

Eager isn't the word I'd choose but I guess I'm happy. Ava isn't expecting an answer anyway because she turns to the intern and claps her hands. "Tiffany?"

Tiffany wipes the scowl of her face and smiles widely at Ava. "Yes _Ava?"_

Ava stares at her for a moment. "OK 2 things, First of all it's Miss St. Claire to you-" Tiffany looks like she swallowed a tack.

"And second of all, I was wondering if you could bring some Sparkling water to Cassidy and me? Citrus flavor with exactly 3 whole ice cubes."

Tiffany's cheeks turn pink and I figure she's thinking of our earlier conversation of her being Ava's 'Pet'.

'Yes Miss St. Claire." she replies sounding like a robot.

Ava gives her an approving smile and a nod, which is Tiffany's signal to leave.

She struts out of the room standing tall.

It hits me that she probably wants to be a model. Why other reason would she be sucking up to Ava?

Ava turns her attention to me. "Now Cassidy. I hope your mom told you that you would be starting to model right away."

I purse my lips and nod. "Good. So isn't this exciting!? You're first ever photo shoot!"

I force a smile on my face and nod. "Ya exciting! Uhm, what will I be wearing?"

Tiffany comes in with both sparkling waters on a silver tray. "Here you go. Miss St, Claire."

Ava gives her a warm smile, "Thank you Tiffany. I won't be needing your assistance anymore, so you can take the rest of the day off."

"Thanks!" She gives Ava a real smile and turns to leave. "Oh but wait Tiffany! Before you go could you please make sure Cassidy is added to the model list?"

The smile that was on Tiffany's face disappear as fast as it showed up. "She's going to be a model?!" She explodes.

"Why yes. Whatever is the matter?"

Tiffany takes a deep breath, 'Nothing! Nothing at all!" She turns around and keeps chanting that until we cant here her anymore.

"How strange." Ava says when she's gone.

"Ok, now Cassidy. We are going to start straight away, so follow me and we'll get started."

She walks briskly and quickly. "For today your\ are going to be modeling some punk style clothes. You mother informed me that you aren't to big on girly things so I figured this would be a good start. But just a warning Cassidy, sometimes models have to step out of their comfort zone."

"As long as I don't have to wear a skirt I'm good."

We walk in silence for a few moments. "Ava?" I start.

"Yes dear?"

"Will I be working with other girls?"

Ava's eyes light up. "Of course dear! In fact, you'll meet some right now!"

"Really?"

Ava nods.

This uplifts my spirits even higher.

She flings open some french style door and announces "Alright people! We have to make this as professional as we can, as quickly as we can!"

There's a group of tall girls in a corner of the room, a cluster of people with cameras in the middle of the room, a group of people in the far corner of the room with lots of clipboards talking with one another.

"Girls come over here please!" I'm surprised how loud Ava can be. Her soft Australian accent carries through the room with a commanding but fun and playful tone.

3 tall girls glide over here.

"Hello Ava!" They all chant.

"Hello girls! I would like you to meet Cassidy, she is the newest member of our team! I will let you girls to get to know one another while I go deal with these photographers." She leaves us standing in an awkward silence for a moment.

One girls speak up, she seems to be African American with long brown hair that's passed her shoulders. "I'm Kiki, My actual mane is Karina but no one calls me that."

"Hi Kiki"

The girl to her right, look like she's Mexican American, she has curly chocolate brown hair with a pretty bounce to it. "I'm Marbella but you can call me Marbi."

"Hey Marbi"

And the last girl has shocking blue hair, big round brown eyes and really pale skin.

She sees me staring at her hair and laughs. "I'm Mia. I got my hair dyed yesterday, so that's why its such a _'kill-me-know-before-my-eyes-explode-bright-blue' " _

I laugh, "It's nice to meet you guys."

"So what are you doing here? Er- well I mean..." Kiki's voice trails off.

"I'm here to get a scholarship to a college and earn enough money for a trip to the next Olympic location so I can compete on the women's ice hockey team."

They stare at me wide eyed. "Wow! That's fantastic!"

I know they just met me but that felt like a genuine 'congrats'.

"And how about you guys? What are you all doing here?"

"Long story short, I'm here for the experience." Says Marbi.

"I'm here so I can help out my family, You know, Financial wise." Says Mia.

"I'm here so I can earn enough money and use the money to record my songs, I love to sing and one of my family's good friends owns a big time record label and even with the friend discount it's still a whole butt-load of money." Says Kiki.

Before I could respond I hear someones loud voice coming from the other side of the room. "I'm here! I'm here! Everyone make way! My fabulous aura needs to breath!"

"Oh great." mumbles Kiki.

"What?" I ask.

"Kelly." Mia says under her breath.

I turn to look at a girl with short curly blond hair, green eyes and wearing short shorts a ruffly pink top and gold high heels.

"I've been in this room for exactly 1 minute and no one has brought me my usual mocha Frapp'!" Someone scurries over to her and hands her cup.

"What's on the agenda today?! It better be fast and snappy!"

Here eyes scan the room and her eyes land on me.

I can't help but fidget under her gaze.

She strides over to me and stops short.

"Who exactly are you?" She snarls

I don't know why, but I was kind of caught off guard by her rudeness, probably because I wasn't expecting it after the other girls kindness.

"I'm Cassidy."

She narrows her eyes. "And what are you doing here?" When I don't answer right away she bursts into laughter. "Oh I get it! You here for my autograph aren't you?"

"No?"

"No!? Then what are you doing here!?"

"I'm going to be a model here."

She rinkles her nose up just the way Tiffany did, and with the same disgusted expression. "A model? I guess they let anyone off the streets to be a model now."

I don't tell her that that's _exactly_ how Ava found me.

She get about 2 inches away from my face.

"Stay out of my way!" She growls and stomps off.

I don't move.

I mean how can I!?

That was so unexpected.

Why would she act like that?

Final Score?

Cassidy: 0 - Kelly: 1?

* * *

><p><strong>OK GUYS! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! I know it was a bit of a sudden ending but I didn't know how to end it without making it to long. Let me know down below in the comments if you want the chapters to be as long as possible or quick and snappy. Thanks for the reviews! As always,<strong>

**Stay sweet!**

**-Daisy Star**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cassidy's P.O.V**

"Well. Uh, that was...weird." I say Awkwardly as Kelly stalks away.

"Don't worry about Kelly, she thinks she's _'all that' _because her dad is a movie director and her mom is a model." says Marbi. "But honestly, I never even heard of her dad until she told us what movies her dad directed and what her mom has posed for, They're not that noticeable."

"Does she act like that with you guys?" I ask.

"She acts like that with everybody, she thinks anyone who doesn't kiss the ground she walks on isn't worth knowing" says Kiki.

I nod, "I've known girls like that."

Mia shrugs, "Everyone knows at least one person that's like that, but Kelly is the queen of all of them."

I laugh, "Well, I can't let her get me, I won't give her the satisfaction of ruining my day."

Now that I know what Smelly Kelly is like, I know how to handle her next time she talks to me or does anything sneaky...

I change the subject. "So, What are we going to be doing today?"

"Modeling for punk rock type of clothing." Answers Mia.

"Great! Right up my Alley..." I say rubbing my hands together.

I look at Mia's Blue hair, "Hey mind if I ask you something?"

Mia nods "Sure, ask away."

I nod at her hair, "How come you had you hair dyed blue if your a model? And you kind of need to match your clothes..."

She laughs, "It's _because _I'm a model I got my hair dyed blue."

"What do you mean?"

Marbi speaks up, "She means, that as a model we have to step out of our comfort zone, she had a photo shoot were they needed her hair blue, so as a model you don't really have a say in it."

"So I might have to dye my hair!?" I screech, which isn't a sound I usually make.

Kiki shrugs, "At one point I guess."

"Have you ever had to dye your hair Kiki?"

She shakes her head, "Nope"

"And how about you Marbella?"

"Ya, but it was only dip dyed, so my brown hair was a dirty blond on the tips. Oh and Cassidy? Call me Marbi, say it like _Marbee_"

I laugh, "Sorry, I forgot about your nickname."

Before she can respond my phone rings, "Excuse me guys just let me take this quick phone call.

I walk over to the far corner of the room and answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hullo" Answers a British boys accent.

My breath catches in my throat, "Tristan?"

"Yes, luv it's me."

"Tristan! What's going on?"

"Oh...just you know...getting off a plane."

"What!? Where are you? what plane?"

He laughs, "I'm at the airport in Boston."

"What!? How!?"

"Well, yesterday when you and I talked about your modeling...I felt like I should be here for you, and well..."

"And?..."

He sighs, "And I wanted to be here for you and help you, and I'm going to be living in Boston!"

"No way!"

He laughs, "Yes way! I'm going to be living in an apartment with a family friend, he and I will share the rent and I figured you and I could practice together and I just really wanted to be here for you..." His voice trails off.

I feel like exploding with happiness. "That's great Tristan! When can we see each other?"

"As soon as your done with your Photo shoot."

"How did you know where I was?"

"I called you mum and she told me."

"I can't wait to see you Tristan! How about you meet me at my house at 7:00 My mom and I are going home once I'm done here."

"Alright, It's a date then luv."

I'm glad he's not here to see my blush. "OK I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Bye"

"Bye."

I hang up the phone and drift back over to where the girls are standing.

"How are you girls doing?" Ava asks.

"Fine" we chorus.

"That's great girls, Listen, I need you all to go to hair and make up and get ready for the photo shoot."

We do as she says, and the girls show me the way to Hair and make up. I don't even complain, I figure it wouldn't hurt to put a little more effort into my look today, with what me seeing Tristan and all...

"Go sit down in the chair over there, and the stylists will work their make up magic." Kiki points to a medium height man who seems to be in his early 40's, with black hair that peppered with white and silver specks, he looks ultra modern with his black suit sports coat with the sleeves rolled up and his jeans with loads of chains, and thick black glasses, that I guess are in style.

I walk over to him and he gives me a smile, that looks a little strained.

He's looking at me the same way all the stylists look a me. As if they said it out loud, _'We got a lot of work with this one.'_

I've honestly gotten used to the reaction so it doesn't bother me all that much.

"Let's get to work young lady, we don't have much time! Come sit here."

I sit in the chair that's positioned in front of him, "Now close your eyes. And let me work my magic."

I close my eyes and let him slather the gooey stuff on me.

_It's all for hockey and Tristan...it's all for hockey and Tristan..._

* * *

><p>"You may open you eye!" he cries, a while later.<p>

I open my eyes, and it takes a moment for my eyes to adjust, but when they do, at first I think someone else is looking into the mirror with me, but when I turn my head, so does the reflection.

I hardly recognize myself.

The stylists have add some blush to add a touch of color to my cheeks, and really heavy black and gray eye make up.

I look good...but it's not my style.

I hope I can wash this stuff off before I meet with Tristan, and maybe I'll have Courtney help me with my make up.

But I would never admit that I look pretty good...

The stylists have but some sort of oil in my hair and made it smooth and shiny, it's long and loose around my shoulders. before I could say so much as a 'thank you' a few people whisk me off to a changing room and shove some clothes into my hands.

I guess I really don't have say in this.

I take a look at what they brought me.

Black skinny jeans, a really really dark purple long sleeve shirt, but it's to low cut for my taste. They gave me big combat boots and a baggy gray and purple Letterman jacket that they bunched up so it's around my elbows.'

"So where are we taking the pictures?" I ask when I'm with the girls again. "Over there on the set." Marbi points to the middle of the room that has a background like the kind you would use in a play, but this one has a background of brick walls with fake graffiti written all over them.

Ava drifts over to me, "You ready for your first ever photo shoot Cassidy?" her eyes are sparkling and her smile is bright.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I answer.

She laughs, "That's the spirit! Here take this-" She hands me something sparkly. "They're bracelets to complete your outfit!" She hands me about 3 or 4 bracelets that are really...uh...out there.

I smile, "Thanks Ava." I slip them on and stretch out my arms so she can see them. "Oh they look so pretty Cassidy!"

Pretty isn't exactly what I would use to describe these bracelets but yea...They're pretty cool. One of the bracelets are completely covered in silver spikes, and then there's a few black bangle bracelets, and then the biggest bracelet is a heavy purple bracelet with fat diamonds encrusted in them, it's actually pretty cool, I wouldn't mind wearing something like this.

As if reading my mind, Ava places her hand on my shoulder, "This is my present for you Cassidy, I give a piece of jewelry to every new model, and to the ones that I see special I give one of my own personal pieces."

I instantly wonder if Kelly has gotten one of Ava's personal pieces, or if the girls I met have.

"You have lots of potential Cassidy." I scrunch up my nose and smile, "Gee thanks."

Ava laughs, a low soft musical laugh, that rings through the room. "I didn't mean that in a bad way Cassidy! I just ment that I can see that you are one of a kind! You have a wonderful cheerful spirit and anyone around you benefits from, and you know...I see much of myself in you."

I'm warming right up to Ava and the other models.

"Alright Cassidy, lets get started, and may i say you look lovely dear!"

"Thanks Ava, And uh...can I ask you something?"

"Of course dear."

I grin, "Would you mind hearing my Aussie accent?"

She laughs, "I new it would be sooner or later you would ask that, alright out with it dear..."

I clear my throat..."Good aye' mate!"

She grins, "Not bad but you know a sure fire way of sounding Australian is by saying,_ Good eye might!"_

I laugh, "Thanks Ava." She waves her hand carelessly, "Don't mention it darling, come on follow me. I want to show you the proper way to pose for a picture, but first i need to go make sure the lighting is alright."

She leaves me standing by the set with the graffiti brick walls, when Mia, Marbi, and Kiki come over. "We heard you talking with Ava! She's really nice isn't she?"

I nod, "Yeah, she's cool."

Mia's eyes are sparkling, "Guess who else heard you talking with Ava?"

I raise my eyebrow, "Who?"

"Kelly!"

I grin, "Oh ya? And what did she have to say about that?"

"She was so not happy, you should have seen her when Ava gave you that bracelet! Kelly didn't get a piece of jewelry that actually belonged Ava St Claire!"

Well, that answers that question...

"Hey you guys look pretty good" i tell them changing the subject. They smile, "You look pretty good too."

"Thanks."

They all look pretty similar from what I'm wearing, heavy eye shadow, big black boots, and lots of layers in purple an blue and gray.

We all look like thugs.

"Come over here girls!" Ava calls to us, "Come stand right hear!"

"Now Mia, you stand right here on the left, and lets see...Cassidy you stand next to Mia." I go stand next to her.

"Now, strike a power stance Cassidy."

"a what?"

She smiles "Just put your hands on your hips and stretch your legs so they're far apart."

I do as she says, I feel like a super hero, looking over a city.

"Wonderful Cassidy..."

She spends a few minutes posing everybody.

So, I'm the center of the picture, and Mia's on my right with her knee, and her elbow is resting on her knee, and her fist holding up her chin. The happy sparkle in her smile, is replaced with a tough stern look.

Marbi is next to Mia, and she's leaning against the 'brick wall' with her lips puckered, and a '_don't look at me don't touch me and don't even blink_' look on her face.

Kiki's on my left with her arms crossed across her chest and legs wide apart and her eyes narrowed as if she's saying, '_Im watching you_'...

And last and definitely least, Kelly. She's sitting on the floor, with her back against the wall pretending to chew on a nail, and one of her legs are propped up and the other is stretched out in front of her.

"Perfect girls! Just perfect! now hold it for just a moment!" yells the photographer.

I smile for the camera.

"Cut!" Yells Ava.

"We're not directing a movie may I remind you Miss St. Claire." Teases the photographer.

"Well then, just stop for a moment or whatever the correct phrase is!"

Ava turns her attention on me, "Cassidy darling, for _most _photo shoots, the models don't smile."

"What?" I ask her confused. "How come models don't smile?"

She laughs, "Well they do smile, but when on camera, designers feel it distracts from the clothing. We want the clothing to be the star of the show!"

I nod, "I get it. But how am I supposed to uh...arrange my face then?"

"Depends on the type of photo shoot you'll be doing or what type of clothing your modeling. But for this photo shoot, I want you to pucker up your lips a bit, in kind of a tough girl attitude."

I try my best, and behind me I hear Kelly snicker from her position on the floor.

I whip my head around "What?" the words come out o my mouth like a sharp knife.

"You look like you just ate a lemon"

I open my mouth to say something, but Ava cuts me off, "Now Kelly, first of all, may I remind you why your here?" she blushes.

What's that all about?

"And second of all, this is Cassidy's first time and she's barley getting the hang of it, and she is doing fabulously."

"Yes, Miss, Claire." she mumbles looking away.

Ava turns her attention on me again. "Try again Cassidy."

I try my best to pucker my lips.

Kind of like Becca when she put on lip gloss in front of boys. The thought of her putting on lip gloss in front of boys, makes me think of when she used to pose at random time during school, as if the paparazzi was lurking near by.

I have to bite my tongue to keep from laughing.

"Much better! Now hold it while you get you picture taken!"

A few _snaps_ here, and a few _snaps_ there, and we're done.

Well, that was easier than I thought, and the faster I get out of here the faster I can meet Tristan.

Now I just have to deal with getting this thick make up off me.

"That was wonderful Cassidy! I need you here at 3:00 tomorrow."

I wave at Ava, "OK thanks see you then!"

I walk over to the girls, "It was nice meeting you guys, it'll be nice to have someone here instead of just Kelly."

They smile at me, "We'll see you tomorrow."

I hand them a piece o paper, "Here's my number, let's hang out sometime."

"Sounds good Cassidy, we all share an apartment together near the upper east side of Boston."

"Oh that's a pretty nice side of town... I live in concord that's about a 45 minute drive from here, Well, I'll see you guys later."

"Kay bye Cassidy!"

"Bye!"

They're pretty cool girls, I can tell it will be fun to hang out with them as much as I like hanging out with the book club.

I pull out my phone and send Tristan a quick text-

CASS- Hey!

TRIS- Hey back!

CASS- I'll be over at my house in a bit, are you already there?

TRIS- Ya, I'm talking with Stanley and playing with Chloe :)

CASS- awww! How sweet! I'll be there in a bit.

TRISTAN- Kay luv, see you then!

I turn off my phone, andhead to my car.

Mom and Courtney already left while i was at the photo shoot.

* * *

><p>"Tristan!?" I call into the house.<p>

"In here luv!" his voice floats from the living room.

"Hey Tristan!"

He has Chloe in his lap, and she's pulling on his sleeve, he looks up at me and he laughs, "What?" I ask

"Not to be blunt but...what's on your face?"

I'm suddenly aware of the thick purple eye make up, I probably look like a member of some scary punk rock band, and I still have the bracelets with all the spikes.

Chloe looks at me and poor thing started crying.

"Do I really Look that bad?"

He nods, "You just don't look like yourself, and its not your style."

I duck out of the living room and head into Courtney's room.

"Help Courtney, Tristan is waiting downstairs and I need to get this gunk off my face." She doesnt even question the total ridiculousness of my face instead she jumps into action.

She rushes me to the bathroom and she hands me a warm towel with water and shows me how to wipe it off my face.

While I'm doing that, she disappears, and return a minute later with some clothes and shoes.

"No Courtney! I am not putting that on! I had enough of clothes today."

She sighs, "Are you ever going to put on some clothes on without complaint?"

"Not if I can help it."

"But don't you want to look nice for Tristan?"

I sigh and the corners of my mouth quirk up in a smile, "gimmie."

I take the clothes from her hand and go to change in my room.

I change into the white skinny jeans she gave me along with the black tank top and black hoodie. Its casual but for a pop of color she gave me minty green wedge heels and silver hoop earrings.

My hair is just loose and curly around my shoulders.

I teetered back into the bathroom where Courtney is waiting with a tube of lip gloss.

"Last touch." She says as she dabs some on my mouth.

"No more." I say backing away.

"Oh just a little mascara won't hurt." She says cheerfully.

I relent to the mascara and the eye liner and the blush...

And eventually we're done.

"Alright get going Cass, Tristan has been waiting forever!"

"Alright Tristan! I'm ready!" I call as I teeter downstairs.

He meets me by the door, and when he catches sight of me I see a sparkle of admiration in his eye.

This makes ridiculously happy.

"It's so nice I'll be with you in person from now on!" I tell him.

"Oh yea? Why is that?"

I shrug, "You know we can talk now, we can train every few days at the rink, and-"

My sentence hangs in the air.

I can't finish my sentence because Tristan's lips are on mine.

Its sooo nice to finally be here with him!

His familiar lips move with mine as we turn our heads side to side.

His hands move down to my waist and I wrap mine around his neck.

"That was pretty good welcome." He teases.

I blush.

"So where are we going?"

"I figures we could go for dinner then to the rink."

I smile, "sounds good to me."

"Let's go then." He offers his hand and I take it.

His hand fits me like a glove.

Tristan turns to me and gestures towards the door, "Shall we?"

I grin, "we Shall!"

I can tell it's going to be a fun date.

And it is.

**Done! OK guys, I didn't do my usual spell check and grammar check because it is currently 2:32am I. The morning, and I wanted to get this story up before I forgot. How was this chapter? Good? So so? Excellent? Anyways, I have a question for you guys, what do you think of the new characters? (Mia, Marbi, kiki, Ava, Kelly and Tiffany?) Let me know what you think of them and if you have any suggestions for them or any new characters. OK, Goodnight guys.**

**Stay Sweet**

**-Zzzzzz**


	4. Chapter 4

**HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! LETS START THE NEW YEAR WITH CRISTAN FEELS! XD  
><strong>

**Cassidy's P.O.V**

"WHAT!?" my shriek echos into the icy cold rink.

"I'm sorry Cassidy but your just going to have to do it!" says Ava.

I sigh into my phone, "But why!? I've just been modeling for 2 weeks! You can't just spring this on me!"

"You know that You have to do this!"

"But I like my hair red." I mumble.

"And I told you that the dye will only be temporary, and it's not like we're dying your hair pink or anything, it'll just be like a dirty blond."

I don't say anything.

I try to imagine myself with blond hair, but I Just can't.

"When do I have to be there?" I say finally.

"The photo shoot will be scheduled for 3:00pm it'll only be you Kelly and Marbi today."

Right.

Kelly.

I've managed to stay on her good side these past 2 weeks, but every chance she gets she'll look at me shooting me a death glare.

I can tell she's plotting something but I'm not sure what yet.

"Right then Cass. I'll see you at 3:00."

"OK Bye" I say sullenly

She hangs up and I turn off my phone.

"What was that all about?" asks Tristan who skates over to me.

I sigh and shake my head, "You won't believe what I have to do today."

He raises his eyebrow, "What?"

"Dye my hair."

His eyes open wide and the sides of his mouth quirk up in a smile, "Oh yea? what color?"

My eyes narrow, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

He shrugs, "Just a bit..."

I roll my eyes, "I have to dye it blond, kinda like Courtney's"

He cocks his head and stares at me intently for a few minutes without saying anything.

I fidget under his gaze, "What is it?"

He shakes his head, "I was just imagining you with blond hair."

"Well don't because I'm not going to dye it."

His eyebrows knit together in concern, "Not going to do it? But Cass, if you don't you can get fired and you won't be able to go to the Olympics!"

I shrug, "I'll find some other way to do it."

"But whatever you do it won't be as easy and well paying as this, plus you won't have enough practice time and you and I won't be able to hang out either."

He and I have been able to spend quite a bit of time together, practicing and jogging and going out to lunch together, I've been his partner for every ice dancing practice and he's been with me when I practice hockey.

I cross my arms stubbornly like I'm Chloe's age and don't want to take a nap.

"Want a drive to the photo shoot?"

I purse my lips together and nod. - I don't feel like talking, I'm not in the mood.

"OK, come on Cass."

He doesn't try talking to me while I the car, mostly because he knows I need space right now.

A few minutes in the car pass by and neither of us have said anything.

I'm the first to speak up though, "Want to go to Jess's place for a movie? After I'm done here?"

Jess invited the book club over to half moon farm for kind of a 'couples movie night'. Which sound incredibly cheesy but still fun

Tristan nods "Sure, I'll wait for you inside then we'll drive over together."

I push the thought of dying my hair out of my mind and remind myself that its all for hockey.

Which reminds me, I need to call Ellie and ask her where the next Olympic games are going to be held.

I can't wait to find out!

Tristan kills the engine and turns to me, "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Come on then" he says with a smile.

We get out of the car and he reaches for my hand.

This leaves a smile on my face like always.

We enter the big building and I see Tiffany typing madly and squinting at her computer screen.

Usually I would have to clear my throat to get her attention, but today she glances up and does a double take when she sees Tristan.

She slaps a sugary fake smile on her face and glances at Tristan before saying, "Hi Cassidy!"

I jerk my chin towards her, "Hey."

Right about now she would tell me sourly 'You know where the studio is.' but today she just looks at me expectantly.

oh.

She's waiting for me to introduce Tristan.

Luckily I've told Tristan all about Tiffany, so he can tell she's being fake too.

"Uh, Tiffany? This is Tristan my boyfriend."

Tristan has some of Simon's manners so he just says, "Hullo Tiffany." with the smile that makes just bout every girl swoon.

I can tell Tiffany feels the same way, she keeps throwing a flirtatious glance as she shuffles the stack of papers in front of her.

"Alright Tiffany um...we'll be going now."

She snaps back to reality and blushes realizing that she was staring at Tristan for far to long.

I smirk and she shoots me a glare.

"Come on Tris."

He threads his fingers through mine and I pull him towards the studio.

A glance back at Tiffany tells me that she got incredibly jealous at the sight of our clasped hands.

I laugh to myself and slide open the french doors spotting Marbi's loose curls right away.

She waves at me from across the room.

I pull along behind me and he starts to laugh. "Hey Marbi." I say when we get across to her.

"Hi Cass." she flashes a smile at Tristan, a dazzling smile that's on hundreds of magazine covers everywhere.

I analyze just how friendly her smile was but from what the other girls have told me she has a boyfriend, so I don't think I need to be worried about anything.

"Tristan, this is Marbi. Marbi this is Tristan."

"Hi Tristan."

"Hullo Marbi."

I see a glimmer in her eyes and a smile lingers on her lips, when she hears his accent.

the accent that I fell in love with.

_'cut it out Sloane!'_ I tell myself sternly. _'no need to get all gushy'_

She throws me a glance asking _'Is this your boyfriend? Or what?'_ I've become really close to Marbi these past few weeks, almost as close as the book club.

I give a quick nod.

A couple years ago this questioning glance would have annoyed me to no end, but today I don't mind it.

She extends her hand towards Tristan and he takes it and gives it a shake.

Before our conversation can go any further I hear Ava's voice float from across the room. "Marbi Cass Kelly?! Are you all hear!?"

"Yes Ava!" we chorus.

"We're just waiting on Kelly" murmurs Ava's assistant checking her clipboard.

"Ah yes Kelly's fashionably late as always."

I don't think it should be considered _'Fashionably'_ late if your always late, i'm guessing that's called annoying.

Ava's voice carries through the room lighting it up, I take a look at Ava.

She's wearing black skinny jeans, a black turtle neck, a charcoal vest and red stiletto heals and bold red lipstick.

Her milky brown hair is swept up into a messy bun and she has on big silver hoop earrings and a single heart locket hanging from her neck.

Her impossibly blue eyes are scanning the room behind over sized black glasses, her eyes land on me and Tristan's clasped hands.

She winks at me and turns back to her conversation with one of the stylists.

"BRING ME MY DOUBLE WHITE CHOCOLATE RASPBERRY FRAPPE NOW!"

Well, I guess Kelly's here.

Someone scurries off to get her highness her stupid frappe.

"This has been the worst day of my entire life! My so called 'agent' stood me up! I waited for a whole 5 minutes waiting for the guy! I called him up and fired him. He tried covering it up by saying he couldn't because he was busy helping an old lady find her wallet! _Yea right_."

I'm guessing the poor guy was telling the truth.

I let out a snort, "Maybe you should have waited for a little longer."

She glares and strides over to me, "I wait for no one!"

I say something instead of just sitting there like a sitting duck, "Well la de da Miss Priss, not the entire world waits on your hand and foot!"

She narrows her tense green eye and opens her mouth to say something but her face softens when she sees Tristan a little ways back.

I guess he doesn't want to be caught in the middle of a cat fight.

She brushes past me and makes a beeline for Tristan.

I guess she didn't see me holding hands with him or maybe she did.

I walk after her, No way am i going to let her flirt with Tristan.

She twirls one of her curly strands of hair around and around her finger, gazing at Tristan like he is the only thing she sees.

Tristan,- I notice with satisfaction- is trying to slowly edge away from her.

I tap Kelly on the shoulder, and she whips around, "What?"

"I don't believe you've met Tristan" I start.

"No I don't believe i have." She say with a luring smile at Tristan.

"This is Tristan my boyfriend."

I see the embarrassment and shock in her eyes but aloud she says, "Oh how nice to meet you!-" with and evil glance at me she keeps talking, "I thought Cassidy already had a boyfriend, he's tall with blond hair and blue eyes."

OH. NO. SHE. DIDN'T.

That lying little weasel.

Tristan shoots me a hurt questioning glance.

"Well, I have to go check on my clothes and get my make up done! toodle loo!" She cackles as she walks away.

I take a step toward Tristan, "Tristan-"

"Care to explain Cassidy?"

"There's nothing to explain Tristan! What Kelly said isn't true! I would never do that to you! You know that!"

He doesn't say anything and I hold my breath.

He turns to Marbi, "is this true?"

Marbi doesn't seem to happy to be caught in the middle, "I never saw Cassidy with another guy, she's mentioned you before."

He turns back to me and in his eyes I can tell he believes us.

"You were talking about me?" he asks with a hint of a teasing tone in his voice.

"Yea, I was talking about how incredibly jealous you are and how incredibly handsome."

I breath a little easier knowing he believes me.

He wraps his arms loosely around my waist and gives me a peck on the lips.

Marbi busies herself talking to the stylists, and out of the corner of my eye I see Kelly crush her scone in her hand, clearly angry that things aren't going the way she wanted them to.

Tough luck.

"Cassidy! Marbi! Kelly! Go to the hair department ASAP please!" I turn to Tristan who gives me another quick peck in my lips before letting me go.

"I'll see you soon Cass! Have fun getting your hair dyed!"

I glare at him before heading to hair and make up.

I find an empty chair and take a seat in it.

"What color are we doing for this one?" the stylists murmur to Ava.

"Dirty blond." she replies.

"OK."

I close my eyes and brace my self for what's coming next.

"Let's get to work."

The 2 or 3 hair stylists start working furiously at my hair washing it, parting it into sections and who knows what else.

"Hi Cassidy!" Chirps someone in front of me.

I crack open an eyelid to see Kelly standing there with to sugary of a smile to be real...

"Uh..hi?"

"I just wanted to say that I think you'll look great with blond hair."

I look at her.

"Um...thanks?"

I don't believe her one bit.

She leans up against the vanity and puts her hands behind her back.

"I mean you already have nice freckles and good complexion, your really pretty Cassidy!"

I just stare at her.

"Well, I'll let you get your hair dyed in peace!" and with that she leaves the room with her hands behind her back.

I look at where she was standing, trying to spot something different or suspicious.

Nope.

I only see the box that the hair dye comes in, with a picture of a girl with glossy blond hair.

"Alright you ready to get your hair dyed?"

I shut my eyes tight and nod.

"Alright then, lets get started."

They open up the box and start spreading it all over my hair and scalp.

_It's for hockey, it's for hockey, its for hockey..._

* * *

><p><strong>Tristan's P.O.V<strong>

"AHHHHHHHH!"

I sit up straight.

That sounded like Cassidy!

"Cassidy!? Luv!? Are you alright!"

I start running towards her voice in the salon department.

"Cassidy!?"

I find her and stop dead in my tracks.

She's looking at herself in the mirror, holding her hair.

"Cassidy! Your hair! It's- it's-"

"_BROWN!_" She screeches.

"It's brown! Why is my hair Brown!? AVA!"

Ava comes rushing in and her eyes open wide, "Cassidy!? Is that you!?"

"Yes it's me! Why is my hair brown!?"

I rush over to her in effort to calm her down.

I scoop her up in a hug, "You look beautiful Cassidy! With any color hair! It could be pink for all I care!"

She buries her face in my shoulder, "But I care! This is NOT me!"

"Cassidy!? Is that you? You look lovely my dear!" Ava walks over to her and I release her from my hug and give her a gentle push towards Ava.

Cassidy doesn't say anything she just crosses her arms.

"How long will this last for?"

Ava purses her lips, "For about 4-6 weeks, then it will start to fade, and your hair won't be such a bright red during the fading process."

Cassidy groans and turns to me, "How am I going to face the book club?! How am I going to face my mother!? Or anyone ever again!?"

"Calm down Cass, you look wonderful."

"You're just saying that." she mumbles.

"No I'm not." I say with a smile tugging at my lips.

She does look beautiful even more so.

I don't tell her this though, she wouldn't believe me now anyway.

"Didn't I instruct you to give Cassidy blond hair?" Ava ask the stylists.

They shrug and say something in french.

Ava turns to Kelly, "Did you tell the stylists to dye Cassidy's hair brown?"

Kelly looks like that cat who ate the Canary, she shrugs. "I suggested it to the stylists that she would look much more _tres chic!" _

Cassidy narrows her eyes and plunges at Kelly, "Why you little!-"

I grab Cassidy by her waist before she can do any damage.

"Cassidy calm down!"

She stops fidgeting and just looks at Kelly.

It looks like Cassidy wants to smack Kelly with a Hockey stick.

I lean down next to her ear and whisper, "You know that I think you look wonderful."

She blushes which looks funny now that she has brown hair.

"Now go hurry and finish the photo shoot without hurting anyone and lets get going to Jess's house."

She sighs, "You're right, just let me get through this and we'll be going and I won't see Kelly for at least another few weeks."

"That's my girl." I whisper, I give her a gentle push from behind and she grins at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Cassidy's P.O.V.<strong>

"If I wear this hat maybe it won't be to obvious." I tell Tristan tucking my hair into my beanie.

"It will be even more noticeable since you're wearing a beanie this late in the spring."

I sigh, "Ya, I guess your right."

I let my hair go so it falls around my shoulders, It's wavy from being in a ponytail all day and out of the corner of my eye I see Tristan looking at me.

"What?" I give my face a swipe making sure I don't have anything stuck on my face.

He shakes his head, "Nothing. I was just thinking that you look just as beautiful with dark brown hair as you do with red hair."

I shake my head, but inside I'm pleased and a smile lingers on my lips.

I walk up the stone walkway leading to Half moon farm's door.

I raise my fist to knock on the door but it stops mid way.

"What if they laugh at me?"

Tristan laughs, "You know they won't luv, you've known them for to long for them to make fun of you. I can't promise anything with Darcy or Stewart."

I give a soft laugh, Darcy and Stewart tease me like brothers.

I take a deep breath in and knock on the door.

I hear commotion inside, and I give Tristan a nervous smile.

"Coming!" calls Mrs. Delaney's voice from inside.

"I think it's Cassidy." says one of the twins...Ryan I think.

Mrs. Delaney's cheerful and flustered face greets me.

"Hi Cassi- Cassidy!?"

I grin, "Hi Mrs. Delaney."

"Cassidy! You look lovely!"

I smile politely.

"Whoa Cassidy." Says Ryan, he's standing next to his mom holding a bucket of popcorn in his hands.

I push past him and into the living room, not wanting to hear any of Ryan's antics.

But as luck would have it, I walk right into Darcy.

"CASSIDY!?"

"Nope!" I say running the other way.

He grabs my wrist and pulls me towards him.

"Cassidy! What did you do to your hair!?"

I can already hear the teasing coming.

"Let's go show everyone else!" he starts pulling me towards the living room.

"No!" I scream but even I'm smiling now.

He grabs my waist and slings me over his shoulder.

Only Tristan or Darcy are able to do this, since they're both just a bit taller than me.

"Darcy let me go!"

"Not until we show everybody!"

I kick my legs and hit my fists on his back, but I'm laughing.

"Hey! Jess! Emma! Everyone! Look at Sloane!"

I get a glance at Tristan who's standing by Simon laughing at me.

Darcy sets me down in front of everybody, and silence washes over the room.

"Cassidy! Your hair!" Megan says sounding thrilled.

Everyone starts talking at once, teasing me and telling me how great it looks.

It feels like that's all everyone's been telling me all day.

"Wait till your mom sees!" Jess says laughing, "Take a picture for me will ya?" she breaks into giggles and collapses on the couch along with everyone else.

"Are we going to watch a movie or what?" I say trying to stop everyone from laughing at me.

They all give one last laugh...and a few giggles from Jess.

"But seriously, you look great Cassidy." Emma tells me.

I grin, "Alright enough of this gooshy stuff gimmie some popcorn."

We all settle in Jess's living room, each of us sitting next to our boyfriends, Emma is squished next to Stewart and holing hands, Jess has her head rested in Darcy's lap, Becca and Theo, -who's in town for the week- are sitting on the couch and Becca has her head rested on Theo's shoulder, Megan and Simon are in the same position, and so are Tristan and I.

I barley focus on the cheesy action movie we're watching, all I can think is How am I going to give my revenge on Smelly Kelly?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this wasn't my best chapte<em>r,<em> but i think its a pretty good way to start off the new year, witch Tris and Cass,! :D Anyway, how do you think Cassidy should get revenge on Smelly Kelly, (my nickname for her from now on!) Oh and some of you asked what my story is about, (the one I'm entering for the story contest) Well, It's about a girl who has to move away from her home town leaving behind her best friend, having to sell her dog that she's had forever, leaving her crush that is also a really good friend but doesn't know she likes him, it's roughly around 10,000 words or less. So ya! And as always!-**

**Stay Sweet! And Happy new year!**

**-Daisy**


	5. Chapter 5

Cassidy's P.O.V

"We could dump Kevin Mullins on her." Jess offers.

I shake my head. "She won't buy it."

"It was worth a shot." Jess grumbles.

The book club and I are gathered in the turret at my place, drinking lemonade trying to come up with a brilliant prank to play on Kelly.

"We could figure out a way to fire her from Teen Vogue." I offer.

Becca groans and rolls her eyes, "And _how_ exactly are we going to do that?"

I shrug, "I dunno, I'm just spit balling here."

"Do you really want to be _that_ drastic?" asks Jess? I shrug again, "Maybe not, but I want to prank her so badly, that she won't mess with me again."

We're quiet for a moment.

"Hey Cass? Have you called your coach to ask where the next winter Olympics are going to be?" asks Emma from her spot on the window seat.

She looks at me from behind her rectangular glasses wearing her hair up in a messy bun, with jeans and a T-shirt and converse.

I remember When I was able to dress the way I want... Ava told me that since, I'm modeling know I have to be careful how I dress, since I'm practically I'm in every issue of Teen Vogue now, or else people won't %100 trust Teen Vogue's style.

So today, I dressed in shorts, with a gold studded belt and a light pink tank top, (Pink usually isn't my color but since I have brown hair it doesn't clash with me red hair) and gold flip flops. Casual, but dressy enough to suite Ava.

"Ya, and you'll never guess where...Korea."

"Korea?!" Megan says scrunching up her nose. "What a random place."

I nod. "No kidding, you'd think it would be somewhere like Canada or Switzerland somewhere with snow,...does it even snow in Korea?"

We all turn to Jess who nods.

"Huh. Who new?" I say.

"Learn something new everyday." chides Emma.

Becca sighs, "Guys, we're not in school, just chill."

Becca isn't in the best mood today, from what I know she and Theo had a fight, she doesn't want to talk about it though.

"What if we post some sort of embarrassing picture of her and blow it up and put it up in times square?" offers Emma.

Becca Groans, "And where would we blow it up_ that_ big and_ where_ would we hang it?"

"It's just a suggestion." Emma says clearly stung.

I think for a moment.

...

"That's not such a bad idea Emma." I say sitting up.

"What'd ya mean?"

"What if I get Kelly in times square, looking totally hideous and we blow her up in the jumbo tron in Boston?"

"How are you going to get a hold of the times square Jumbo tron?"

I shrug, "I know people."

"Seriously Cass, how are you going to get a hold of the Jumbo tron?"

"Tristan can help me. The family friend of his, you know the one he shares apartments with, he works as an electrician there, I'm sure he would give us some sort of key that we can use."

Everyone sits up a little straighter.

"That could work..." Jess says slowly.

I nod, "Heck ya it could work if we timed it right."

"How would we get her to look horrible?" Asks Megan chewing her lip.

"Well, I know that tomorrow on Saturday she'll be with her stupid air headed friend shopping in Times Square, so maybe..."

I think it through once more. "-maybe we could_"accidentally" _bump into her and spill something on her, we'll whip out a camera that's connected to the Jumbo tron and push record and her big ol' spray tanned face would be 50 feet tall for everyone to see."

No one says anything for a moment, "What?" I finally ask.

Jess shakes her head, "I'm not to sure Cass, I know you want to get back at her but remember the last time you tried to nationally humiliate someone?"

I nod, "But I'm positive it'll work this time."

Becca snorts, and I shoot her a glare.

"Well, who's going to help me?" I ask raising a questioning eyebrow.

Emma sighs, "I think I've gone completely bonkers...I'm in."

"So am I." Says Megan with a grin.

"Count me in." Says Becca.

"Fine, I'll help but if we get in trouble we'll all go down." says Jess after a moment.

"Great, so this is the plan..."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, not one of my longer chapters but It might be a few days before the next chapter, so I just wanted you guys to have a little teaser of the next chapter!<strong>

**Stay Sweet!**

**-Daisy**


End file.
